My Love
by Optima99
Summary: Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto celebrate their marriage reception with family and friends. Syaoran surprises Sakura with something special. This is my first story! Hope you all enjoy!


A/N: This is a simple Syaoran Li/Sakura Kinomoto romantic story with a song.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the song as they belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto celebrate their marriage reception with family and friends. Syaoran surprises Sakura with something special.

* * *

**My Love**

Syaoran Li considers himself to be a lucky young man. Not because of his fortune or magical powers in inherited by his distant relative, Clow Reed, but because of the love of his life, Sakura Kinomoto, the Master of the Sakura Cards. Sakura completely changed his life as her naive, but cheerful nature soften his personality, allowing him to be more open and kind to others. They became a well-known couple all the way from middle to high school. Although it took a while to begin as Syaoran left Tomoeda after he confessed to Sakura during elementary school, only to re-unite with her the following year as she confessed her own feelings to Syaoran. Syaoran has never been so happy in his life and years later, Syaoran proposed to Sakura, who accepted it. Their marriage would take place in a beautiful church near the town of Tomoeda...

Syaoran Li, wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt and black bow tie with a decoration on his chest pocket, was nervous in his dressing room. He has worked really hard in becoming one of the most respective businessmen in all of Asia. Today, this will become a big step in Syaoran's life, finally able to be the husband of Sakura Kinomoto, a woman he loves dearly. "Nervous as usual?" Syaoran looked back to see his Best Man, Eriol Hiiragizawa, a man Syaoran grew to like as a respectable and close friend. Syaoran blushed looking back at the mirror he was looking at initially. "I guess you can say that..." Eriol patted him on the shoulder, trying to assure him with a smile. "It will work out just fine, Syaoran. I don't see a reason why you should be this nervous." "You really make this look easy don't you?" Eriol shook his head. "Not really, you just unintentionally make this more difficult than it should be." Syaoran looked down. "So, did you remember practicing what I taught you?" Eriol asked. Syaoran looked at him with a smile. "Yes, I just hope Sakura likes it." "I'm sure she will," Eriol said assuring.

The wedding went as planned. Sakura Kinomoto came out with a beautiful, strapless wedding dress that extended to about three feet long. It was beyond what Syaoran or even Sakura could ever imagine. The church bells, the decorations that had mostly cherry blossoms, and, most importantly, the family and friends who were able to witness this magical moment for the young couple.

After the wedding, the reception took place back in Tomoyo Daidouji's mansion at night. Syaoran and Sakura were blown away by the preparations Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi. Though they appreciated both their efforts, Syaoran and Sakura agreed that it was beyond what they expected, but Tomoyo, as her usual self, insisted, knowing how much this means to them and as their best friends, and Sakura's Maid of Honor, she felt obligated to create a spectacular reception that including everything from decorations, a band, games for the children, the wedding cake, a banquet, etc. Nevertheless, the reception proved to be very successful as everyone, especially the newly wedded couple, enjoyed the festivities. As the reception soon came to a close, Syaoran stood up from his seat in the dinner table to make an announcement. "Good evening, family, friends, and other guests." Syaoran looked around nervously, but remained calmed. "I would like to thank you all, personally, for being able to make it to this special event. Sakura and I appreciate you being here and we would like to thank everyone, especially our close friend Tomoyo, for making this possible." Everyone clapped. "Also, I have a little surprise for my love." Syaoran winked at Sakura, oblivious and shocked at the same time. Syaoran walked to the grand piano not too far from his dinner table. He took the microphone next to the piano. "It took a lot of practice, but I wanted to give you, Sakura, something special. Something we can cherish together. I want to thank Eriol, my Best Man, for his patience and helping me play this song. I never done this before, but I hope everyone, especially Sakura, my love, likes it." Syaoran, then, sat on the piano bench." Sakura...you've been very special to me for years. You've made me smile more than I can ever count and I wanted to commemorate our love through this song..." After a little warm-up, he begins his piece. The band plays accordingly as well...

_And when I go away  
I know my heart can stay with my love, it's understood  
It's in the hands of my love, and my love does it good_

_Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo, my love does it good_

_And when the cupboards bare  
I'll still find something there with my love  
It's understood, it's everywhere with my love  
And my love does it good_

_Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo, my love does it good_

_Oh I love (woo woo wooo) oh wo...my love  
Only my love holds the other key to me  
Oh...my love oh...my love  
Only my love does it good to me..._

The lead guitarist from the band, plays the solo. Sakura watches, amazed by not only Syaoran's piano performance, but also the song he chose for the both of them.

_Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo, my love does it good_

_Don't ever ask me why, I never say goodbye to my love  
It's understood, it's everywhere with my love  
And my love does it good_

_Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo , my love does it good_

_Oh I love (woo woo wooo) oh wo...my love  
Only my love does it good to me  
Woooooooooooooh_

Everyone applauded, giving Syaoran and the band a standing ovation, touched by his song. Sakura cries and runs over to Syaoran to give him a hug. Syaoran catches her and twirls her around. They then kissed, with everyone knowing that the kiss showed their long love for each other. "That was amazing, Syaoran!" Sakura said after the couple broke the kiss for air. "It's all for you, my love," Syaoran said with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Whew, I never thought I would write my own fanfiction. I love this song very much and I thought this would be appropriate for Syaoran and Sakura. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I would appreciate it if you leave a review. Anything I could've done differently? Let me know! Again, I don't own anything here, just the story. Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and "My Love" is written by Paul McCartney and his late-wife Linda and owned by Apple Records (Apple Corps Ltd.). Also, the cover image is owned by Mibelle.


End file.
